The instant invention relates to apparatus for loading a band saw blade. More particularly, the instant invention relates to apparatus for loading a band saw blade remotely, such as, for example, loading the blade in a band saw which is submerged underwater to cut materials such as radioactive materials.
When cutting radioactive materials, it is prudent, if not absolutely necessary, to saw the materials underwater to prevent dispersion of the radioactive materials and to isolate the materials in a contained environment. Normally, band saw machines are used to cut such materials. The band saw machines are completely immersed in water and become radioactive in and of themselves. From time to time, it is necessary to change the blades of the band saw machines. In that the band saw machines have themselves been exposed to radioactive material, it is highly desirable to change the blades while the machine remains immersed.
Prior to the instant invention, it has been necessary to remove the band saw from the water to change its blade, exposing the environment and personnel to additional radiation hazards. An attempt was made to utilize an auxiliary tool in order to rotate the blade underwater, but this turned out to be impractical. Tools previously used to rotate saw blades work only on smaller sized blades and only rotated the blade approximately 45.degree., whereas, in order to have the machine operate properly, the blade should rotate 90.degree.. Due to the design of a horizontal band saw machine, the blade thereof could not be kept in its proper position on the carrier wheels of the machine if the blade was placed in the blade guides prior to tensioning the blade.
In addition to utilizing a separate tool to rotate the blade, wherein the tool is placed on the blade before the assembly is lowered into the water, development work has been done on a rotating guide which allows the blade to be loaded over the carrier wheels and into the guides, which guides are rotated to twist the blade after the blade is fully tensioned. The rotating guide concept requires a separate tool for positioning the blade precisely in order to load the blade into the guides.
These prior art approaches are relatively complex and require proximity of personnel to the band saw machine and radioactive water in which it is immersed for an undesirable period of time. Accordingly, there is a need for method of and apparatus for loading underwater band saws, which is simpler and quicker so as to require less exposure of personnel and apparatus to the hazardous radioactive environs associated with the band saw machine and water bath in which it is immersed.